smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Episode 6: Trolberg Reupload
Finally We’re Back! Episode 6: Trolberg Day 6 The Odyssey lands The Wilderness 6:18pm ￼￼ Mario: Well, We’re out of cell phone range. Cappy: Look over there! Flashes to a Sphinx Cappy: A Sphinx in the Forest? Mario walks to the Sphinx Sphinx: Who disturbs my slumber? Cappy (whispering): Do it again Mario: It is I, Mario Sphinx: Know this “What does Lord Satan want?” Cappy: Flowers Sphinx: Proceed Sphinx clears the path Mario walks towards Mario: Why would satan want flowers? Cappy: Look it’s an uproot! Mario: Uproot? Cappy: They can stretch with their legs Mario captures the uproot and stretches and comes out Mario and Cappy: Piranha plants! Mario runs towards the piranha plants and throws Cappy and stomps on each one of them to release Cappy removing the purple goo until the giant one approaches Mario: Spit on This you ugly fat bastard Black Yoshi shoots the giant piranha plant and the power moon emerges activating the jar Shrek: Packed a gun? Black Yoshi: Yes, it’s my old one buts with electricities Flashback at the pawn shop: Black Yoshi: Yo Loan Dolphin! I need something! Loan Dolphin: Shh! Shut up! What do you want? Black Yoshi: I need some guns, some ammo, some supplies, some kool-aid- Loan Dolphin: Shut up! You can’t say it here, it’s illegal again by Logan! He and his crew wants reality SML! Black Yoshi: Not sure why, now allows me to finish. Barney’s Ashes, some portables console, call o’ duties with map packs, a Bluetooth headset, wiresless controlluhs, oh! Aaaand some PlayStation plus cards ‘cause it ran out the day before this whole scenario happens. Loan dolphin: Hmm I might have one of each. Depends if you’re a revenant. You’re not one of them are you? Black Yoshi: My Man I ain’t no zombie! I ain’t no ghoul! I ain’t no pig! Loan dolphin: Alright. Loan dolphin pulls the cloak off the supplies as black Yoshi gasps Loan dolphin: This is what I got. All from what you said Black Yoshi: My old gun! Loan dolphin: This is the zapper. It shoots electric energy. It holds the powers of (The background becomes a slideshow) Unagi, Black Vulcan, Aqualad, Transylians, Frankenstrike, Dr. Viktor, Lightning Volt, Amperis, AmpFibian, Ra'ad, Brainstorm, Buzzshock, Shocksquatch, Electricyeti, Feedback, Gwen Ten with magic, Crashocker, Chiro, Bumblebee, Galvatron, Jolt, Giffany, Juice, Experiment 221 "Sparky", Experiment 627: “Evile”, Static Shock, Tecna, Megavolt, Garnet, Peridot with Limb Enhancers, Mighty Ray, Glowface, Lord Hater, Maleficent, Yellow Diamond, Quick Charge, Electro, Dr. Doom, Thor, Wiccan, Spider-Woman, Black Lightning, The Flash, Kid Flash, Any Flash, Thunder, Lightning, Livewire, The Shazam family, Zeus, The Coon with malfunctioning V-chip, Phantom Virus, Horace Pinker, He-Lectrix, Jack Jack, Yukio, Electric-type Pokémon, Raiden, Lightning Rod, Cynder, Sora, Donald, Kratos with Zeus' Fury, Poseidon's Rage, Cronos' Rage, Nemesis Whip and Lightning of Zeus, Poseidon Rain, Nightwolf, Metal Sonic, M. Bison, King Dedede, Palpatine and SCP-4007-1 – Kagemusha Black Yoshi: That is one shitload of electronics, but I got all my dough because I gotta get my black ass outta here Loan dolphin: I got superguns like a portal gun Hellboy’s Good Samaritan, the noisy cricket and so on, supplies from fortnite, there is more than “Barney’s Ashes” then meet the eye, there’s liquids, bursts, jammers you name it! A psp. The portable PlayStation, I preordered call of duty modern warfare, check out this Bluetooth headset, it has a mask attached to it completely soundproof, wireless controllers I got Bluetooth for that, and some gift cards are just for PlayStation plus, regal, applebee’s, popeye’s, amc, iTunes, kfc and fandago Black Yoshi: ‘silence’ Loan dolphin: Anything you want? Black Yoshi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2r_8Wf8nRr8 Mario steps on the P button which makes a bridge made of flowers as he walks on it he sees an acorn glowing Mario: What’s in There? Mario crushes the nut and reveals a power moon and grabs it Mario: Talk about busting a nut Mario steps on another P button and makes another flower trail On top of the mountain Mario: You know broodals I’m getting really tired of you trying to kill me so stop already damnit Spewart: NEVER! We snagged the Soirée Bonquet and maybe get some flowers while we’re at it! Spewart inhales His vomits the purple goo Mario: You’re one sick asshole Mario throws Cappy to hit spewart to clear the goo for stomping his head 3 times later he dies Sam: We got the multi moon now we’re out for a night on the toowwwwwwwww! A vine grabs our heroes to the secret flower field it slams them to the floor Genie: Demon plants! Poison ivy: Those are my children so face the facts! Everyone: What the hell is happening? Mario captures an uproot to extend the legs and pushes ivy off the throne Poison ivy: Vittra Whack him! Mario: How about a knuckle sandwich? Uproot Mario extends the legs to release the flowers by punching her in the face Luigi: Bro! Shoot her down I’m going for the weak spot! Makes two large vines plants grow from the ground and grab Luigi and he cuts them off with a knife and ivy Gets stung The boys: That’s It! After that the boys stomp ivy’s “children and babies” she fell to her death Max: Now we did it! Red hood’s gonna use us for target practice! Mario: Just hang onto the multi moon, max. Mario’s phone rings and Black Yoshi’s text massages are everywhere and call him Mario: When I tell everyone what you did, your little project thingy will be bye-bye. Toodles! Mario hangs up Mario: That’s better Mario continues his walk Luigi: We’re wasting time we got to get trolberg ASAP or else we’ll die starving! peach could be anywhere Mario: Luigi, we got to stop being chicken shits and stand up to my ex. Smack her and go, "That's enough of your shit, you bitch!" Luigi: You’ll make it worse! So, stop it This isn't helping. We've gotta think. Let's see. Mario: What would Brian Boitano do? Yeah This is all Peach's fault. Luigi: Shut your face, bro! Mario: Easy for you Peach bought that damn diamond in the rough All because she's a fat, stupid bitch. Luigi: Don't say it! Mario: Well... Luigi: Be serious! There’s people in danger damnit! Mario: Well... Luigi: I'm not joking around! Mario: Okay... I'm sick of him calling his ex a... Mario: Weeeeeeeeeellll Princess Peach’s a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch, She's a bitch to all the boys and girls. Cappy: Shut your freaking mouth, Mario!   Mario: On Monday she's a bitch, On Tuesday she's a bitch, On Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch Then on Sunday, just to be different, She's a super King Kamehameha biyotch!  Come on! You all know the words!  Have you ever met my friend Princess Peach? She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid hair. She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.  Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch She's a stupid bitch! (Whoa!) Princess Peach's a bitch and she's such a dirty bitch! (Bitch!)  Talk to people around the world, And it might go a little bit something like this:  (Chinese) 凱子的媽媽是個潑婦, 她是基佬秘術大師, 我只想説, 摸了被她變潑婦! Kǎizi de māmā shìgè pōfù, tā shì jī lǎo mìshù dàshī, wǒ zhǐ xiǎng shuō, mōle bèi tā biàn pōfù! (French) Elle est la plus grande chienne dans le monde entier, (Dutch) Ze is een stom kutwijf, als er iemand een kutwijf was, (Swahili) Yeye ni Bitch yote ya wavulana na wasichana.  Have you ever met my ex Princess Peach? She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.  She's a mean ole bitch, and she has stupid anger. She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch. She's a stupid bitch!  Princess Peach's a bitch And she's such a dirty bitch! from the troll rock  Mario: I really mean it. princess peach, she's a big fat fucking bitch! Big ole fat fucking bitch, Princess peach! Yeah! - jingles - crackling Everyone: Time to go. Rock roars panting grunting Mario: Grab on! Our heroes hop on the woffs Luigi: Good thing that bell alerted us. I think we outran him. Mario: Could You repeat what you said? I was putting sticky grenades in the rocket launcher Mario Fires a missile at the troll rock and scares the woffs Cappy: I GUESS WOFFS ARE AFRIAD OF WEAPOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! They fell in the bushes Mario: I think I landed on my tailbone! Mushu: The wall! we’re close! Mario: You gotta be kidding me Donald: What’s this? Luigi: It looks like a note Mario: Lemme see Reads I promise to be trustworthy, useful and helpful to others, to be a friend to all people, animals and spirits, to never be a snob, to be courageous, to do a good thing every day, to smile and to whistle and to keep the Sparrow Scout law? Max: What? Hilda: They’re scouts Car beeps Driver: Quit blocking the road! The Protection flips off the driver Driver: Oy! The driver leaves Mario: Let’s get this over with. EXT. TROLBERG - SUNDOWN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ev3zL7Khl9Y plays Donald: WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE APCOLYPSE! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! Luigi: Okay I’ll I could think of is riding bikes. Spidey: Boring. Hilda: Why ride bikes around the same old streets when there's a great big world out there? There's so much we've never seen, so much we don't know. There's mystery everywhere you look. Hilda points at a pigtailed girl Hilda: Like, who's that girl? And what da- Hilda pauses at talking and makes the biggest mistake of her life as she looks at a sinestro ring and aura and disappears in thin air Chef pee pee: Hilda? Hilda eyes go full on blue like all my lantern corps and turns behind to see non-other than… Sike you thought but the broodals are back at it with bowser Mario: Traitor! Bowser: Fat Boys! {everyone else arrives} Bowser: Blade. Blade: Bowser. Max: Sam, Max. Great. Now that we all know each other... GET OUTTA TROLBERG AND OUR LANDS! Zira: Your Lands? These lands belonged to Satan. Mario: I helped you stop sonic! Now you betray your own frenemy?! Bowser: I decided to come out of retirement Flashback after the barrier breaks: Bowser gasps Bowser: Calling all koopa troopas! We back in business bitcheeesss! Cut to peach Bowser: princess peach. Me and the boys sense your fury, your hatred - and its taste is wicked. Why Do you hate the plumbers instead of trusting them? Peach: ‘cause he’s bald mofo. Bowser: any other reasons than baldy? Peach: Do you have to ask? Kamek: the question is Do you have to ask! reveals Mario and luigi's memories to peach Peach: what... He's not one of sml! Why didn't I see it before?! I don't have one enemy; I have two! Bowser: We have more than one enemy! The heroes swift and true sought to destroy us too! Bond with us, peach – mind, body and soul! Peach: Yes. Bowser: Accept the gift that Monroe rejected! Peach: Yes...! Bowser: And together, we will have our desire! Peach: YES...! All of the koopa troopa come on screen Bowser - Leader, Founder Bowser Jr. Smithy Cackletta/Bowletta Count Bleck Fawful Antasma Koopalings Bowser Koopa Jr. Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa Kamek Kammy Koopa Midbus Notable Members Baby Bowser's Pet Baron Brrr Bessie Bass Big Bob-omb Big Boo Big Bungee Piranha Big Guy the Stilted Big Mr. I Bigger Boo Boom Boom Bouldergeist Broggy Bugaboom Burt Bros. Burt the Bashful Cheep-Cheep Pufferfish Cheepskipper Chief Chilly Chill Bully Cloud N. Candy Cloudjin Corporal Paraplonk (abandoned then rejoined) Crystal King Don Bongo Dr. Topper Eyerok Gary General Guy Giga Lakitu Gilbert the Gooey Glamdozer Gobblegut Goomboss Gooper Blooper Gourmet Guy (former traitor) Hector the Reflector Hookbill the Koopa Huff N. Puff Inviso Jagger Johnson Kamella King Boo King Kaliente King Tut Kingfin Koopa Bros. Koopa Kid Lakilester Lakithunder Lava Piranha Major Burrows Marching Milde Mega Goomba Mega Koopa Moltz the Very Goonie Mr. Hammer Mummipokey Naval Piranha Octopot Petey Piranha Phantamanta Prince Bully Prince Froggy Prince Pikante Priscilla the Peckish Private Koopa Private Goomp (abandoned then rejoined) Raphael the Raven Reznor Roger the Potted Ghost Rollodillo Salvo the Slime Sergeant Guy (abandoned then rejoined) Six-Face Sal Sluggy the Unshaven Sorbetti Spiky Tom Squizzard Tap-Tap the Golden Tap-Tap the Red Nose Tarantox Topmaniac Tubba Blubba Tubba Blubba's Heart Tutankoopa Whomp King Wiggler (Super Mario Sunshine) Temporary Geno Mallow Princess Peach Starlow Mini Troops Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. Big Boo Bob-omb Bony Beetle Boo Boomerang Bros. Buzzy Beetle Chain Chomp Chargin' Chuck Clubba Dr. Freezegood Dry Bones Fat Guy Fire Bro. Fly Guy Goomba Grand Goomba Hammer Bros. Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Troopa Koopa Striker Koopatrol Lakitu Magikoopa Mecha-Koopa Micro-Goomba Monty Mole Parabeetle Parabuzzy Paragoomba Piranha Plant Pokey Raven Rachael Roth Rex Rocky Wrench Ruff Puff Shy Guy Shy Guy Army Sledge Bro. Spike Spike Top Spikey Spiny Thwomp Whomp And Terrapin Bowser: WE WILL HAVE VENGEANCE ON THE MARIO BROS.!!! Spidey: That was eerie. Shrek: Yeah. Panty: Bowser told us peach ‘Bye Bitch’ 4 years back? That's fucked up. Mario: Let’s just say hoes gonna be hoes. Mei: You think? Sam: But first, we need to find out just what's going on. Hilda: I believe you'll find that book to be of interest. "Tales of the Marra." "The marra are nightmare spirits who are said to haunt the Huldrawood." – Bill shuts Hilda up by charging rocketing at the blue lantern. Bill rams into her before taking out a Bill Blaster, shoving the loli into it, and launching her away. Bill then turns around and rockets away as a King Bill flies up behind it. Hilda then gets up and prepare to fight back as the King Bill flies towards her, only for the King Bill to cover itself in flames and rocket at the smurf colored lantern, slamming into Hilda and sending her flying. But a hand construct at bully bill. It punches bill before Hilda has the hand grab the bullet and pull him closer to Billy boy. Halda (A lantern corps pun) then opens a portal with her ring before throwing the bully inside it, followed by flying in after him. The portal leads the two of them to the quantum realm, where she blasts bill with several stinger arrows constructs formed from her ring. Hilda then holds her ring towards the sky and forms a full-sized construct of the sun, and bully bill averts their eyes from it before Hilda drops it on him, causing a massive explosion of green energy as she flees through another portal. Bowser slowly claps Bowser: The kid’s good, but ours is better. Black Yoshi: In your dreams. on Bowser’s Glock Darkwing: Yeah! to spit too, but it sticks to his bill. He wipes it off and flicks it on bowser’s nose. Goofy: Come on, can't we all just get along? Koopa: This isn't your generation, Big Nose! (Laughs, gasps) laugh, until Marco grabs koopa by the green ring and glares at him. Marco: You fuck with my friends, you fuck with me. Others: And us! Donald: Yeah, little Gameras! marmosets and birds have an intense stare-off Cappy: panicky I don't know what's going on here! Mario’s emotions: LET’S FUCKING ROCK AND ROLL BITCHES! Rango: a stare-off cry HEROES VERSUS KOOPAS!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqoF757YyJM plays heroes charge in. Bowser: Get them shits! troopa charge in. Kamek: I got eyes on diaz! Marco constructs a large mech suit around his body, before aiming the Gatling guns on its wrists at the opponent and blasting Cody with a barrage of artillery fire. All: (Yelling, grunting) Both Yoshis black and green lunges at the shy guys and girls and strikes them with a headbutt and gunshot. It sends them flying back, landing them in a rocky, canyon-like area. Yoshi then walks in with black Yoshi and lets out a loud whistle, signaling a horde of Yoshis, with each one being a different color, to gather together onto the battlefield. The sky guys and gals prepare to counterattack as the Yoshi horde charges towards them, leaving them to be completely trampled as the Yoshis stampede over them. Once the stampede has passed by the shys, the original Yoshi rushes in after them, finishing the opponent off with one final kick that sends them flying into the distance. Black Yoshi: Yippee-kai-yay, motherfucker! Yoshi: Yeah! Piranha Plant spins its leaves like helicopter blades and rushes at mei to slice at her. Piranha Plant calls out and summons Petey Piranha, who drops down onto the battlefield and readies a pair of cages in his leaves. Petey Piranha then starts hopping around the battlefield, with his stomps sending out shockwaves that trip up mei, before jumping on top of her and crushing her under her feet. Petey Piranha then swings one of his cages at mei, trapping her inside of it, and starts violently flailing around with the cages before burning the trapped opponent with a stream of fire from his mouth. But suddenly mei thaws the fire. Mei fires three icicles from her blaster. Mei takes out Snowball and throws him at Petey and piranha, smacking them in the head with him. Snowball then activates and unleashes a circular wave of cool air, slowly freezing everything around him. The plants attempt to resist from Snowball's attack, but they end up slowing down so much that they can barely move, followed by them freezing solid. Mei then takes aim with her blaster and fires an icicle at the frozen foe, shattering their body into pieces. Beep Beep! Bowser: What the hell is this? Cody: Something just entered the upper atmosphere. A glow comes through the clouds non-other than… Stitch: WHOOOO-HAAAAA! Bowser: Fire. Spider: Oh, yeah! You done fucked up now! flies his red one, and it results in an explosion and the ship crash-landing in the street Bowser: I’M GETTING TRIED OF THIS! KAMEK! GET EVERY TROLL ROCK FROM THE WILDERNESS! I’M GOING UBER BOWSER! Meanwhile: Cody: Ade due damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Kamek angers the troll rocks Luigi pulls out a hammer and spins around with it outstretched before swinging it into the opponents. Luigi pulls out his trusty ghost-sucking vacuum cleaner, the Poltergust 5000, and puts it on his back. The Poltergust 5000 then emits a flash of bright light, briefly blinding the opponents, before Luigi activates its suction, forming a giant vortex of wind that sucks the stunned foe inside of the vacuum. Activating the blow function, Luigi then points the Poltergust 5000 towards the sky and ejects the opponents from it, launching them into the distance like a missile Tanner rides a woff Tanner: Yee-haw! Yee-haw! Giddyap! Rango shoots tanner scaring the woff Donald raises his staff and conjures a vortex of magnetic force that draws the goombas towards it. They get pulled towards the magnetic field so fast that they go flying into Donald, hitting them in the face and knocking them to the ground. As Donald gets back up, his face turns red and smoke spews out from his head as he starts angrily yelling and flailing at the goombas. Donald then picks up his dropped staff and summons a ring of firework rockets, all of which go flying at the goombas and rapidly exploding in their faces. Donald then twirls his staff around and aims it at the opponents, conjuring a massive explosion of fireworks that blows his foe away. Paul: (Grunting) Missed. Donald: FETUS DELETUS! He casts the spell on Paul Hilde sees Johanna Hilda: MUM! Mario: We got to go. Hilda: NO! An echo alerts them (Gasps) The troll rocks are pissed AF The birds fly on the screen. the whole do their beef by fight the troll rocks and grabs Johanna Mario: Took you long enough. Johanna: WHO ARE YOU HECKING PEOPLE?!?!?1/1/1 Mario: The defenders of the cosmos. The Koopa Troopa: YOU WERE LUCKY THIS TIME IN FOREVER! They leave Outside the odyssey all windy The Marra snuck under the DeSoto She presses her earpiece Marra: This is Marra. I’m on the odyssey Lord Satan: Good. Bring the plumbers, the girl and 626 to me alive. Be sure to bring Mario to our “Friend” for the money. The call ends as marra chuckles sinisterly then laughs a la Harley Quinn as she arches her back a la exorcism and goes through the keyhole Inside IT’S A TRAP! Goofy does a forward roll like a wheel with his shield held in front of him to bash the marra. Goofy sticks the landing before throwing his shield forward like a boomerang, knocking the marra backwards. As the marra gets back on her feet and dizzily tries to straighten herself, Goofy crouches down before jumping up high into the air. Goofy then concentrates on his opponent and aims his shield out in front of him before launching himself at his foe like a rocket. At this point, the marra finally regains her senses, only to look on in anger as Goofy flies into her as she tries to counterattack and strikes her with a full-power shield bash that causes a large explosion on impact blowing out the odyssey with marra’s face filling the screen with her screaming in fear and cuts to black ending the episode Okay I was going to upload this at 11:30 but what can I say? Last minute writing. And also spammed for no reason and got a bad gateway so I used Microsoft Word for a link and reuploaded this a couple weeks later